Currently, there are a multitude of incinerators whose specific mission is to disintegrate refuse elements inside of them, from which the residue must later be extracted by the direct action of a series of operators. The operators must unavoidably wait for the combustion to be completely finished, and for the normalization of the inside temperature of the furnace or combustion chamber which adjusts to the possibilities of action in its interior.
Also, there are different residue or refuse burners which are specifically designed to destroy particular elements, such as tires or similar materials, and even bodies that, as a whole, have combustible elements, but also have incombustible elements which, after combustion of the combustible element, must be removed from a combustion chamber or furnace.
Also, the existence of distinct incinerating elements is known whose purpose is to transform different types of organic matters. Such elements are located at various geographic locations, to which locations the matter to be transformed is conveyed.
However, presently there is no knowledge of an element shaped like a refuse or waste incinerator, which, beyond being a point of transformation and destruction of different bodies, is able to destroy them and, at the same time, automatically separate non-transformable bodies and by its effects product a heating action on a different element which may be used as a source for industry or exploitation and with the possibility of transforming gases generated by combustion or incineration, which therefore will not deteriorate the environment.
An evident solution to the problem existing today in this matter would be to have an incinerator that possesses the conditions recognized as being ideal.
A refuse incinerator according to the invention has the purpose of the nearly total destruction of the refuse inside of it while simultaneously heating a boiler from this incineration. The invention further has the purpose of providing a means to collect, direct, and filter the gases produced in a combustion chamber and recover residue suspended in the gases. Also, the refuse incinerator has the purpose of being able to automatically remove incombustible residue from the combustion chamber allowing for its later classification.